


炽

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: 一个站街女诱奸高中生的故事。





	炽

扎卡放学之后在操场跑圈，父母又吵架了，他很不愿意回家。

直到学校保安拎着照明灯来小树林抓人，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音伴随着慌乱的脚步声此起彼伏，扎卡这才停下来，他挡住保安，“嘿，大叔，我钱包掉了，可以把灯借给我找找吗？”

保安将信将疑地看着他，几道人影蹿过，小树林里恢复了寂静。

扎卡耸耸肩，“那算了，反正里面也没几个钱，我不要了。”

保安气得直骂他，扎卡戴上耳机背上书包，若无其事地走了。

扎卡走在小路上，盘算着今晚要不要去朋友家蹭宿，心思不平静，撞上迎面走过来的人。

“不好意思，”他头也没抬，下意识道了歉。

对方没应声，也没打算放过他。那人拽着扎卡的袖子，借着昏暗的路灯打量他。

刚跑完步的大男孩额角淌着汗，身上的肌肉还没成块，线条倒很流畅，阿扎尔凑进了深吸一口气，青春的气息扑面而来。

扎卡想甩开他，却被人贴上来，“刚才谢谢你喔。”

“哈？”

“在小树林，我差点被抓到。”

“喔，我有同学在里面，平时都是我帮他们盯梢。”扎卡这才认认真真端详起来，这人长得还不赖，但总有股说不上来的气质，让他难以招架。

阿扎尔缠着他的手臂，像条蛇一样附在他身上。

他想到了，是眼睛。这个人眼神轻佻又浪荡，看向他的时候，仿佛剥光了他，一丝不挂。

扎卡皱起眉头，阿扎尔却踮脚吻他，“别推开我。”

那是扎卡的初吻。

没有哪个处男经得起妓女这样的挑逗。

扎卡背靠着墙壁，看着蹲跪在地上的人吸着自己的阴茎，一脸享受。温暖灵巧的舌头在他龟头上扫来扫去，口腔不徐不疾地吸吮他。

比手淫爽多了，他想。

阿扎尔解开他的扣子，一路从小腹吻到锁骨，“还有更爽的，”他说。

扎卡扶住他的腰，猛地掀开他，翻了个身，把人压在墙上。

却听见对方轻笑出声，“着什么急，小弟弟。”

扎卡低头吻他，却不知道该伸舌头，反倒是阿扎尔一边笑一边引导他。扎卡的手伸进婊子的裤裆，直奔后庭，里面湿漉漉的，手指轻易操了进去。

阿扎尔没笑了，取而代之的是要命的呻吟。他咬着扎卡的下唇，断断续续的说，刚才的客人是他们学校的学生，他从来没在学校里做过，觉得刺激，就答应了。没想到对方胆子这么小，一看见保安就软了，丢下他自己跑了。

扎卡听着忍不住笑出声，“所以你这是没解决，路上随便捡了个男人？”

阿扎尔瞪他一眼，“还挺上道，怎么着，要我付你钱吗？”

扎卡抬起他一条腿，就操了进去。

结果小婊子喊痛，扎卡就僵住了，阴茎还有一大半露在外面。

阿扎尔掐着他的手臂，“出去。”

“喔。”扎卡紧张兮兮地退出来，对方又不满了，“你干嘛全出去了，进来，慢一点，对……不行，疼，出去一点……呜，就这样操我……”

“这样吗？我才进来了一半……”扎卡挠挠头，“怎么你比我还像个雏儿。”

阿扎尔突然夹紧屁股，爽得扎卡低吼一声，“别别，我错了……”

“我天生屁股紧，操一万次也还这么紧。”

扎卡揪住他前面勃起的欲望，抛了七七八八的想法，一边操他一边撸他。

阿扎尔背靠着墙，两条腿缠上扎卡的腰，整个人挂在他身上，赖着一根鸡巴支撑，他咿咿呀呀地乱叫，扎卡根本分不清他是舒服还是痛苦。

他捂住阿扎尔的嘴，“小点声，这可是在街上。”

阿扎尔舔舔他的掌心，叫得更大声了。

随着操弄逐渐加快，阿扎尔突然抱紧了扎卡，指甲深陷入男孩后背的肌肤，把小脸埋进他脖子里，“呜呜，你好棒。”

一股滚烫的液体射在扎卡肚子上，指腹上也沾了点。阿扎尔眯着眼睛，牵起他的手，伸出舌头把他手指上的精液舔干净了，“跟我回家好不好？”

“好。”

不用麻烦其他好友了，扎卡心想。


End file.
